


Refugees from Space

by SimplytheBlazingStar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplytheBlazingStar/pseuds/SimplytheBlazingStar
Summary: Lapis Lazuli and Peridot escape from Homeworld.





	Refugees from Space

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa gift I did back in December 2017. Enjoy!

Lapis Lazuli slowly opened her eyes and brushed her hair off her face. Leaves littered the floor of the hollow tree trunk where she and her companion had taken refuge for the night. There seemed to be a kind of quietness in the air now, rather than the bustle of the snowstorm from earlier. She raised her head and looked over at the small form huddled a few inches from her. Peridot was still asleep, albeit in a doze. Her hair looked partly untidy and she was snoring softly. A warm feeling swept over Lapis as the Gem gazed over at her friend.

Careful not to wake her, Lapis slowly sat up and folded her arms and knees under her chin. A soft, gray light now permeated the tree hollow and only a few flakes were falling. It seemed soothing to her and she watched the snow for a few, brief moments before turning back to Peridot. She smiled at her companion, then started to slip into her thoughts. During their journey from Homeworld, they found the planet Earth and decided to hide out there. Upon their arrival, things had become disorienting for them. Not only were she and Peridot feeling scared on this new world, they were also having troubling figuring out what their new roles would be. Lapis’ thoughts began to spin back to the meeting back on their old home where they started planning their escape.

~~~

_In the hallway, Lapis walked past small groups of Gems, each locked in a private conversation or on their way attending to their duties. She kept to herself, only giving the Gems brief glances now and then. Lapis tried to keep a calm appearance, look as if she was on her way to perform her terraforming duties. She couldn’t, however, help feeling a strong sense of fear of being followed and found out. She didn’t relax until she walked through the opening where the warp pads were located. Lapis hesitated, scanning the vicinity for any nearby Gems. Luckily, there were none in sight. Faint blue diamonds shone on the walls in the room as she quickly summoned her wings and flew to the other side. There was another opening here, and Lapis knew this path would lead her to rendezvous with Peridot._

_ It took her a long time to reach the lower floors of Homeworld, where most Gems would rather not to travel to; the areas had become decrepit from lack of use since Era 2. There had been a few sectors where Peridot and she had met undiscovered. There were a few close calls though, but they had slipped away undetected. _

_ Lapis rounded the corner and entered the open corridor. Up ahead, she could see the familiar figure of Peridot. Relief washed over her and the blue Gem approach her. Peridot’s eyes lit up when she saw Lapis and closed the distance between them. _

_ “Lazuli, I’m so glad you were able to make it.” the Gem murmured, drawing her close into a hug. Lapis felt her hair ruffled as she embraced Peridot back and they stood there for what seemed like an eternity. _

_ “So am I.” she replied. “I don’t think anyone saw me head down here, but we mustn’t be too careful.” At this, Peridot released her and looked warily down both sides. Lapis felt a need to tell her what had been on her mind. “Peridot, I don’t think we can continue meeting up like this. Sooner or later, they’ll catch us down here, then we’ll both be shattered. I don’t want this to happen to both of us. There has to be some other way we...” Lapis paused here and found it difficult to go on. She closed her eyes and was taken away by the breadth of her emotions. _

_ She barely heard the strained emotion in Peridot’s voice. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” _

_ “How?” Lapis snapped. A current of rage coursed through her and she clenched her fists. She opened her eyes to see Peridot’s hurt expression. “I’m sorry… I never meant to snap. I… I… just don’t want to see anything happen to us. Everything we do goes against what the Diamonds want.” She sighed. _

_ Her friend gave her a look of grave concern and to pace back and forth in deep thought. Nervous, Lapis watched her for a few minutes. Peridot activated her finger screen and scrolled through several logs. Lapis walked over to her and observed the screen rolling down. She clung on to the Gem’s arm for a while. Finally, Peridot stopped and her fingers slid back into position. She drew Lapis’ head close to her. “Erm… there appear to be other areas where we could see each other, but…” Peridot hesitated. “I doubt they’ll be able to last for long.” she finished. _

_ The blue Gem drew closer to the green technician. She felt Peridot’s fingers draw her closer in for a kiss. “I’m so sorry, Lazuli. I’ve let you down.” Her green eyes were cast downward. _

_ Lapis could see tears forming in her eyes. Feeling her own personal tide of grief, she looked away. She couldn’t handle the thought of separating forever. “What if… what if we were able to find a different way?” the terraformer choked out. _

_ An idea flashed in Peridot’s eyes. “What about some of the ships located in docking bay 86 at Sector 450? I can check to see if any are being reserved for missions. We could hitch one of them and find somewhere the Diamonds will never reach us!” Joy suffused her voice. _

_ “Peridot, keep your voice down.” chided Lapis. Both of them paused to listen for sign they were heard. No footsteps could be heard, but that didn’t stop them from drawing back into the shadows. The blue Gem felt a hope rise up inside her, yet couldn’t help feeling hesitant at the same time. “Are you sure your idea will work? How do you know we won’t be caught?” she whispered. _

_ “There will be a few flaws with this idea, unfortunately. There has always been at least one Agate standing guard at the docking bay with a squadron. A Citrine or two if we’re unlucky.” Peridot drew up her screen up and flicked up information regarding Sector 450. “Now let’s see…” _

~~~

Lapis slipped out of her memory and began to felt restless. She decided to step out through the opening into the light. A wintry morning greeted her and she began to observe her surroundings. The entirety of the woods were covered in snow and a light wind blew from the east. The sun, hidden behind a bank of clouds, was just starting to rise over the woods.  A frozen stream meandered its’ way past the trees.

“Lapis?”

The blue Gem turned to see her companion sitting up and looking out at her. Peridot looked half rested and followed her out.

“Wow… everything looks so different.” the small Gem murmured, looking in awe at the landscape.

Lapis smiled at her partner, which of course Peridot returned. “We should find somewhere else to stay. We could search this planet for a better home. I’d rather not sleep there again.”

They had both escaped from Homeworld, however Peridot had been poofed and lost her limb enhancers. The terraformer had grabbed her Gemstone in the nick of time and flew out of Homeworld’s orbit. She had reformed later in Lapis’ arms and although relieved they both escaped, the technician regretted the loss of her technological enhancements. Now, whatever the two Gems face, whatever struggles they have to go through, Lapis and Peridot would do it together.

_This is where we belong. This is our home now._


End file.
